


Young man's fancy

by HIYOMI



Series: Holiday Fantasy [4]
Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29241525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HIYOMI/pseuds/HIYOMI
Summary: 尼爾的愛人需要受點懲罰。
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet)
Series: Holiday Fantasy [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2059383
Kudos: 8





	Young man's fancy

**Author's Note:**

> “In the Spring a young man's fancy lightly turns to thoughts of love.”― Alfred Tennyson

「就在他對說我：『讓我走吧。』的當下，我感覺某部分的自己也跟著他離開了．．．．．．」

我正對著窗戶坐在辦公椅上，從窗簾縫隙流洩進來的光化作白色綁帶的一部分矇住我的雙眼，然一旦我轉頭所有色彩都消失，伸手不見五指的黑暗就在四周。聽覺取代視覺接收著外在刺激，從樓下醉漢的歌聲到一公尺之內某人折著指關節的聲音，我都聽得一清二楚。

「你認為失去的那一部分是什麼？」

想像力則為大腦描述抽象的聲音，於是忽然冒出的男性嗓音有了畫面像張網，包圍我飄盪在黑暗之中無處落定的語句。

「愛。」我刻意把話說得很重以突破男人的網羅，這世上確實沒有比「愛」更沉重的字眼了，就算是「恨」也得先有過愛。

「你一開始就不該讓他離開！」，另一個男人激動地衝撞著我的話語，令我想起旅遊節目裡看過的浮冰：在寬闊的海面上總有那麼兩塊相互傾軋直到此消彼長，總是要兩敗俱傷。男人的話繼續著，響起的卻是順著浪潮的擺動到耳裡的聲音──

「你有沒有想過為什麼一大片海域這麼多浮冰，偏偏就是這兩塊撞在一起。」

那時的我正探索著他的頸項，在摩娑到後方細髮之前感受到喉頭的震盪便抽身，唇間停留含著冰的錯覺。盯著前方電視螢幕的他，直到我舉起遙控器關掉畫面才轉過頭來看我，我專注在他一雙藍色的眼睛而忘了他的表情，只記得我對著那張朦朧的臉笑著說：「你該把注意力放在我身上了。」

「這小子根本沒在聽我說話，看來得受點教訓！」那個說話粗聲粗氣的男人一把抓住我的頭將我拉回現實，雙手被反綁在椅背的我只能任由他將冰涼的液體灌進嘴中，辛辣與苦澀的氣味同時竄升鼻腔熏得我眼角溢淚，逼的我把最後一口吐了出來，「髒死了！」伴隨瓶器的碎裂音男人啐了一聲。

「這點程度就受不了，那可怎麼辦呢。」，我瘋狂的咳嗽使得一開始問話的男人用衛生紙擦拭我淌濕的嘴角，動作輕柔卻使我對即將要發生的事感到莫名恐懼，當我準備扯開喉嚨求救時，連串震耳欲聾的轟隆聲淹沒了我的叫喊，並且持續了好幾秒鐘。「死心吧，沒人有會來的。」那人在我耳邊呢喃。

就在我即將絕望之際，一名年輕男子的聲音從我背向響起：「真熱鬧。」，鞋跟敲擊磁磚的聲響在辦公桌前停下，接著是布料丟在桌面的摩擦聲，我猜是圍巾之類的物品。

「你們在聊什麼？」，那名男子拔下我的眼罩，瞬間湧入瞳孔的白光使我瞇起眼睛。

「你何不直接聽他說？」站在窗戶左邊的男人低吼著。

「終於要開始了嗎？」站在窗戶右邊的男人興奮地小聲尖叫。

眼睛逐漸適應室內的明暗，我抬起頭望向那名年輕男子，隨著他緩緩傾身眼前那片陰鬱的輪廓逐漸明朗了起來，瞬間我想起那張轉頭注視我的臉龐，兩人的眼眸有著如出一轍的碧藍。

「晚安，老闆。」尼爾手裡握著布條微笑著。

「你想做什麼？讓我們最後一次的約會永生難忘嗎？」

尼爾笑得更放肆了，他跨坐到我身上手搭在我肩頭，唇探向我的側臉：「來拿我的餞別禮。」

「你太貪心了，光是有我的愛還不夠嗎？」我低聲說。

「你說謊。」他的話語倚在我耳邊，溫熱如一縷吹拂耳鬢的氣息。

「替我鬆綁，你就會知道我愛不愛你。」，尼爾的手緩緩伸進我襯衫前襟：「我知道你愛我。」，當他的指甲輕刮乳尖，我忍不住悶哼了一聲，他用另一隻手扯下我褲頭的拉鍊，冷不防握住已然挺立的陰莖：「儘管那不是我。」

他開始上下來回套弄，速度越來越快、力道越來越重，當他左右摩擦著陰莖頂部的裂口時吻了我的下巴，舌尖接著順勢鑽入嘴裡與我糾纏。

「還不行，我知道你的能耐．．．．．．」，他猛然抽身以褪去自己的褲子，才拉到一半就迫不及待拱起臀部將我的陰莖含入，小心翼翼地進出著。

「怕我傷到你嗎？」未等他反應我便迅速挺起腰桿使他容納我的全部，他雙眼緊閉，手握住自己的陰莖隨著下身擺動，操弄。我湊近他，聽著我們紊亂的呼吸疊在一起，脖子上殘留著鬍後水與薄汗融合成濃淡恰到好處的肉桂辛香，每當我們雙雙即將迎向高潮的時刻都會散發這樣充滿平衡的氣味，直至精液的酸味破壞那股和諧。

「這就是你要的餞別禮嗎？」在吐息趨於和緩時我開口，心跳的節拍因為還沉溺於方才的快感導致說話有點喘。我低頭看了一下襯衫，淺灰色的布料上布滿點點乳白色的液體，尼爾的白色上衣也好不到哪去，於是我說：「該幫我鬆綁了吧？」

尼爾從我身上離開，朝著站在兩旁看戲許久的兩人點頭，其中一人過來解開我手上的繩索，另一個人卻在此時向我走來。

「你們要幹嘛！」他們架住我，連拉帶拖將我壓上辦公桌，「輕一點。」，當我的臉與不銹鋼板接觸發出砰然巨響時尼爾才發出提醒。兩人分別壓著我的手，在反抗的過程我掃視到尼爾襯衫的下襬，他又勃起了。他繞到我身後解開我的皮帶，扒下我的褲子，接著兩手握住我的腰將分身抵在穴口。

「把你們第一次做愛的情景告訴我──」尼爾說著就插入我的體內，此時再度傳來的轟隆聲掩蓋了我的呻吟，卻消不去狹窄甬道初次遭受擴張的痛楚，而痛感使我意識到那是列車經過的震動，我極全身力量扭頭看到的是一張漠然的臉孔，當下我就明白這是一場拷問，如同多年以前我經歷過的，只是這一次我已無力抵抗。

尼爾伏在我背上喘息，我茫茫望著前方彷彿那是奧斯陸一間觀景飯店的房間，片刻，虛弱的語音從我嘴腔裡飄出，迴盪在整間屋子：「我們窩在旅館沙發上，有皮革混合芳香劑的味道，電視機開著，正播放介紹傑古沙龍冰河湖的旅遊節目，他看得好入迷，於是我．．．．．．」

「．．．．．．老大．．．．．．？你醒醒、醒醒！」，艾佛斯適時抓住了被叫喚聲驚醒而差點從事務椅跌下的我。

「你怎麼在這裡？尼爾呢？我們剛剛還在．．．．．．」

「你在說什麼傻話？尼爾已經離開了，所有人都去替他送行就差你一個。」  
「離開．．．．．．大半夜的他能去哪？」

艾佛斯走上前拉開百葉窗，昏黃的日落餘暉頓時灑滿整個房間。他巡視空蕩蕩的四周，忽然在角落彎下腰並大驚小怪地喊：「天啊！虧你酒量那麼差，竟然還喝掉一整瓶伏特加，難怪神智不清。」，他拿著空玻璃瓶走回我身邊，把它放在桌上：「你就這麼不想面對嗎？」

我按著太陽穴仔細回想自己是怎麼到這裡的，經艾佛斯一說似乎有了和尼爾道別的印象──在一片荒蕪的廢墟之中，夕陽將我們影子相交綿延，不，不是這個他──我更加使勁揉著頭試圖降低酒精的干擾，即使我明白這麼做用處不大，因為鬼魂是趕不走的，它將糾纏著我直到生命結束為止。最後，我癱在椅子裡說：「是尼爾跟你說來這找我的吧。」

艾佛斯拍拍我肩膀，說：「你總算說對了一件事，倒也提醒了我：他說辦公桌的抽屜裡有東西留給你。」，我拉開桌子底下拿出一只牛皮紙袋，裡面塞了一疊鈔票，艾佛斯眼睛一亮吹了聲口哨：「我說，你們到底都在這裡幹什麼勾當？」

◇◆

列車漸遠，末班車的餘音還在他耳鼓裡兜圈，尼爾的手還懸在門把上，他該進場了，但他憂慮現在進場會聽到不該聽的，即便他早就已經知道了，他甚至起了轉身就跑的念頭。

突然，辦公室的門應聲彈開，這不在演出計畫之內的舉動使尼爾嚇了一跳：「尤里？怎麼了嗎？」，留著落腮鬍的男人神色慌張站在他眼前：「你來的正好，他昏過去了！」

尼爾匆匆走入，另一個身形高大的男人正將某人從椅子上抬下來，「讓一下。」，尼爾擠過他，查看躺在地上的男子，拿起不遠處的空酒瓶嗅了嗅，接著嘆口氣：「他喝醉了。」

「伊凡！就說不是人人都跟你一樣能把伏特加當水喝！」尤里在他們背後不悅地指責。

「我發誓裡面裝的是氣泡水！大概是被人換掉了，我應該要發現的．．．．．．」高大的伊凡抱頭懊惱著。

「沒關係，你正好解決了我的煩惱。」尼爾解下他的圍巾蓋在男人身上，他站起來從背包裡拿出一只牛皮紙袋交給尤里卻被對方阻止了：「今天的工作出了差錯，我們不能收全額。」

「或許你們可以留著，請再給我們一次機會，下次包君滿意。」伊凡湊上前插嘴道。

「其實，我就要調職了。這次恐怕是我們最後一次見面。」尼爾把錢收回紙袋扔入背包。

「啊！所以剛剛說的就是──」尤里對說話的伊凡使了個眼色令他話鋒一轉：「──所以剛才老闆表現得那麼激動，原來是好員工要走啦！」

「我們該走了。」尤里連忙說。

「那麼，我送你們下樓吧。」，尼爾看向男人似乎沒有清醒的徵兆。

「你的條件其實不錯，乾脆跳槽到我們的俱樂部工作算了，肯定是會受歡迎的類型喔。」，在擁擠的包廂內伊凡上下打量著尼爾，這身高超過一百九十公分的壯漢習慣兩手握拳托著下巴說話，一副楚楚可憐的模樣，尼爾只得苦笑著婉拒了他殷切的邀約。

當一樓的燈號顯示時，尤里悄聲在尼爾耳邊說：「雖然不關我的事，但您不在了另一半的錢他要怎麼花？」，尤里突如其來的舉動使尼爾微微一愣，不過他即刻眨眼回應：「他會再找其他人和你們同樂的。」，「不，他不會。」尤里斬釘截鐵地說。

電梯門一開，尤里和伊凡就把背挺得筆直，像兩個訓練有素的保全朝尼爾行了個禮後便往大門離去。玻璃門被推開的瞬間，冷冽的風順勢刮上尼爾的臉頰，他下意識地摸摸脖子才想起圍巾留在房間裡。對街是構造相同的商辦大樓，上星期那邊的門面原本還堆著深及腰部的積雪，現在全部都融化了，變成匯集於地面凹陷處的水，一灘灘地，反射著來自樓頂的霓虹燈，遠看宛如漂浮於黑夜海上的冰層。

尼爾不禁起了玩興，一腳跨入馬路中央，在水坑與水坑之間的縫隙行走。一輛轎車冷不防駛入，雖然他連忙跳開，水花還是全噴濺到皮靴上而當他低頭檢查，水珠卻已順著鞋尖的弧度流回地面，他踩在新成形的水窪裡猶豫接下來該做什麼。

要回「辦公室」嗎？尼爾抬頭回望身後租金便宜但陳設簡陋的老式建築：一張辦公桌、一個小小的公文櫃和一台不曉得什麼原因放置在桌上的中古型液晶電視，再加上火車時不時經過的噪音。男人老愛說那裡是兩人秘密的約會場所，但他們在那空間裡的行為，無論如何都跟浪漫沾不上邊，他們做的不是愛而是發洩，男人將心底最深處的恐懼透過一次又一次情境的重演獲得療癒。尼爾也早就察覺了：那間房其實是男人的安全屋，讓他能夠隱藏不為人知的過去，而他覺得自己跟「尤里」和「伊凡」一樣，不過是扮演著某個人的替代道具。

尼爾看了一下手錶，距離天亮還有五、六個鐘頭。也許，他應該拐個彎到街角的便利商店。最近順應節日擺了一大堆巧克力禮盒，他在辦公室看過其中某款模仿知名品牌的酒糖廣告，與此同時男人手指進入了他，並且對著電視機嗤之以鼻：「最近仿冒品越做越厲害了。」

尼爾對任務具體的內容一無所知，他也不需要搞清楚，如同他從來不過問男人的經歷，他想要對方親口說出來。但是，當他自告奮勇接下任務時男人對他說：「再陪我最後一次，我就把全部告訴你。」，坦誠布公的時刻來臨他卻退縮，只要一想到男人可能稱讚他「表現的像真的一樣」，他的心就無比慌亂，於是他趁機把水掉包成了烈酒。

或許尼爾真的應該走到超商買下那盒酒糖巧克力，他倒想試看看如果撕去包裝還有人分的清真假嗎？他深吸一口氣，猜想著那酒糖的風味，雙腳卻下意識往反方向邁步前進。

◇◆

「尼爾！」

尼爾出了孟買港的口岸徒步走到碼頭堤岸邊，對向停著的一輛銀色轎車的人搖下車窗對他招手。

「好熱，害我都想回家了。」尼爾關上車門時說。

「「你的印度之旅才剛開始呢。」桑杰．辛格悠悠地說著並拿出一個信封給他：「整起行動你應該都聽艾佛斯說過了吧？」，「今天是14號，舊蘇聯那座城已經升起狼煙了。」，尼爾確認著答案，接著拆開封條取出信箋，清了清喉嚨讀出內容──

「給尼爾：

在你收到信的這一天，我們拯救了可能走向滅亡的世界。世人將永遠不知道這件事，就算知道也不會在乎，因為沒人在乎未引爆的炸彈，只有拯救世界的人才知道。然而──」尼爾忽然頓了一下，「為什麼不繼續唸了？」桑杰．辛格追問，尼爾打了個暫停手勢示意。

「然而，無論我們各自身處哪一個世界，我知道你都會永遠愛著我，一如我會用餘生思念著你，我所愛的始終都只是也只有你，關於這一點我應該更早些坦白的。如果因此心有不甘，聰明如你一定知道哪裡可以給我點教訓，對吧？

P.S.隨信所附的古董幣是我用俱樂部剩下的錢買的，當作護身符或信物都是不錯的選擇，請你隨身綁在顯眼的地方，如此我一看到就會記得你，即便你我仍尚未相識。」

尼爾直盯著那張單薄的紙彷彿上頭寫滿萬語千言，良久尼爾才放下信紙，倒出信封裡的銅幣，「這不是英國統治時期發行的一塊錢嗎？目前市場上挺值錢的。」桑杰．辛格新奇地說。

尼爾把那中心空了個洞的玩意捏在手上把玩，他才不需要什麼鬼護身符，他本身就是護身符了，想到這裡他突然很想大笑，他也這麼做了，他笑，笑的喘不過氣，直到桑杰．辛格遞上一張衛生紙給他擦淚才停歇，然後他注意到後座有一朵用透明罩子蓋著的深紅色玫瑰，旁邊還有一個精美的禮盒。

「『永生唯一的愛』──真浪漫，另一個盒子是裝著什麼禮物？」

「酒糖巧克力，沒想到一轉眼與普莉亞也結婚二十年了。」

「咬牙撐下去吧。」

「呵！我會的。」

桑杰．辛格邊說邊將轎車駛向公路，車道兩旁阿勒勃金黃色的花瓣隨著車輛呼嘯而過的氣流飛舞，進入匝道時尼爾突然開口：「我能用那枚銅錢跟你換後座的東西嗎？」

「你在開玩笑嗎．．．．．．？我才不要！」桑杰．辛格斷然拒絕，尼爾見他眉頭深鎖便裝作沒事一般，側身面向車窗，重複又單調的景色從身旁不停流逝，唯一的亮點是卡在後照鏡上的一枚花瓣。今天是十四號的孟買，按照計畫，幾天後他會前往遊艇俱樂部與男人見面，然後再度回到十四號，以逆行的方式前往基輔歌劇院，這是組織的計劃然而他有他的。距離抵達下一個目的地還有幾個小時，甚至在後照鏡的花瓣被風颳落之前尼爾就可能已經說服了桑杰．辛格，他一向對自己的口才很有信心，他閉上眼重新梳理一遍他的計畫。

當他張開眼睛時發現，身上被放了一朵玫瑰，鮮紅的花瓣在領口綻放，在某個戴著面罩的人從他身旁，以怪異的姿勢跨過倒地的同僚離去。

「看來你有許多祕密要跟我分享了，卡薩諾瓦先生。」，理著平頭的俄國男子手裡握著尖嘴鉗，扳正他的臉說道。

尼爾加快腳步遠離現場，幸好及時經過的火車掩蓋了男人的掙扎，尼爾有些於心不忍卻不愧疚，畢竟他要救的不是這裡他，而他的愛人也的確需要受點懲罰，誰叫他使他成為了一個與自己吃醋的大傻瓜。

**Author's Note:**

> 爆炸是在14號發生的，雖然電影裡的季節比較像是夏天但還是不禁與情人節做了聯想。  
> 電影的設定我全放飛，還請各位不要太在意，另外，因為真的好喜歡結尾尼爾的獨白，儘管這樣安插好像有點突兀  
> 這篇應該是我天能最後的文章，因為這部電影目前能妄想的橋段我都發揮了，很高興我做到了，也再次感謝諾蘭இдஇ


End file.
